A Fateful Lie
by JasStoned
Summary: Original Characters from the roleplaying server Shadow Council. Talth, a druid is trapped in the Emerald Dream reliving past decisions and where those have left him. He remembers Esenaa, his priestess wife and how they first met.


It had been years since the ordeal. Talth was no longer aware the time was still going on. It was like he lived in the moment forever, reliving the torture again and again. It was the situation he found himself in these days, trapped in The Dream, forced to relive memories of the past. A particular memory stayed with him and he had grown accustomed to living it. But he had also left quite a bit behind in the real world: Sabariel, Itchey, Rethelia, all these wonderful people and he never deserved the company of any of them.

How could he? With all the things he'd done, and even, didn't do. He didn't wish to turn back time, re-do everything, that was cheating. There was no way he could live with himself. Talth wanted to feel the pain as long as possible, cherish. As if it was the most precious lover. How could he have failed everyone so miserably but acting out of love? Was it love or selfishness? These were some of the things that crossed Talth's mind most frequently. These days the green of the Emerald Dream was dull and lifeless, his own psyche affecting his surroundings.

It had been a while since he had talked to anyone, Itchey was the only one, and he only came in the Dream out of respect for his old master. Itchey's tolerance for his Master's secluded moping wore thin right away. The wolf's take on most things was to get over it and move on.

After hearing the news about the death of Esenaa and Sabariel's disappearance, Talth never felt he could leave his prison. Preferring the cage Esenaa had left him in to wallow in his despair and punish himself for involving anyone in the lie that was his life.

After all, it was his fault what happened to his 'ex-wife' Esenaa... Not to mention Rethelia's semi-death as well. He chuckles almost every time he thinks of the term 'ex' wife, such a concept foreign to the Kaldorei, nearly taboo. But that's why Talth did what he did, having children was sacred and an honor, as immortal as they were. Especially trying to have one with a high ranking ancient priestess of Elune and failing for so long.

He never could pin down the moment he made the decision to leave her. It pained him, to have to leave, but the guilt of not being able to make children with her was bothering him. Admittedly, it wasn't the best decision but he thought it would be easiest for her to deal with. Talth faked his own death, to relieve her of himself and allow her to move on with another mate. A mate that could provide what he could see as her deepest desire. More than her desire for him, and more than his desire to be with her the rest of his life. So, out of love and despair, and a tricky yet gory plan, he managed to convince the Clan of his death and disappear. Knowing he could never be seen by them again.

He laughs grimly. That didn't exactly work out, and because of that lie he found the consequences not only affected him but the people he had learned to care the most about. His entrapment within the Dream was completely justified and he resolves to stay there and live out his punishment for the rest of his days. He finds himself lost in a memory as the Dream takes him to the past yet again.

Talth could remember meeting Esenaa for the first time, he was a much younger elf then and an upcoming promising Master Druid. His father was a long since deceased elf, an original fighter in the Sundering and the repelling of the Burning Legion. The young druid was allowed into the sacred ceremony blessing the newly anointed priestesses. He had assisted one of the higher ranking priestesses, Esenaa with the various tasks and remembered being quite enamored by her right away. She had these bright, penetrating eyes and a perfect complexion with a lithe, smooth body and perfectly long ears, but it was more than those things that drew Talth to her. It was mostly her smile, it was the most honest and sincere thing he'd seen and she seemed willing to share it with everyone. Her ability to look at someone and love them, for who they were, flaws and all was what made him fall for the priestess so hard. Of course, Talth knew she was high ranking and many, many other elves had their sites on her. But, it was well known she turned away every one of her frequent suitors. She never seemed to mind and they never seemed to give up, despite the fact most of them knew priestesses rarely coupled.

Caught up in his thoughts, Talth didn't realize he was staring and locked eyes with the priestess. He smiled at her sheepishly. She seemed puzzled briefly before beaming at him and even blushing slightly. She turned away and continued helping to lead the ceremony. Throughout the remainder of the event, he would catch her glimpsing at him before shyly turning her head. But it was over soon and Talth was anxious to continue his work. He left abruptly, not knowing the female elf was left looking for him.

Talth never really understood what happened next, or why it happened, but he found himself off in the nearby woods gathering supplies when he heard a twig snap close. Turning around he saw Esenaa had followed him and was rather disheveled attempting to track the woodsman. He only tilted his head in confusion at Esenaa, while her chest heaved and her bare feet flexed in the earth beneath. He noticed eventually a dress strap hanging lazily off her shoulder and a rip straight up the side of the fabric revealing more than Talth was prepared to see. Esenaa said nothing as they stared at each other. It had become painfully obvious he hadn't said anything and was blatantly staring in shock.

She took small careful steps toward him, her eyes still locked on his. At this point Talth had moved from confusion to being uncomfortable with the situation. Perhaps he had acted inappropriately at the ceremony, or maybe she thought he could help her with something. The druid stood his ground and waited for her. She stepped closer than he expected and now he could see clearly the look on her innocent face. The look was peculiar, she seemed dumbfounded and apprehensive but her eyes were smiling. This was almost unsettling for the woodsman. She looked at the man like she knew him his whole life, knew his face better than her own, like, one would look at a lover.

Esenaa brought her hand to his face and hesitated for briefly before running her hand down his cheek and feeling the soft beard and slightly darker tense skin. His blush only deepened the color on his cheeks and he averted his eyes in embarrassment. At this point he really wasn't sure what to do, he froze and waited, trying to be respectful. She sighed and he felt her warm breath on his neck and shivered. The physical reaction he had seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. The priestess pulled away her hand and opened her mouth as if to say something but a weak squeak came out instead.

She furrowed her brows, the lack of communication too stifling to bear anymore, "Talth Timberstone, right?" She said, her voice as professional as he'd always heard from her.

He nods, acknowledging her, "Yes... Esenaa, right?" He mirrored her, trying to be charming.

"I need to talk to you." It sounded like she was worried about something. "I understand you must be confused about why I am here." He shrugs like he was used to high ranking beautiful priestesses seeking him out in the woods.

"I guess I'm just not sure what I can do for you...ma'am." Talth reminds himself she commands the utmost respect. Esenaa smiles that smile Talth can't seem to get enough of.

"Well," she sighed, "I hope that you know a Priestess of Elune is generally required to be...er, uncorrupted." She raised her brows as if trying to imply something. Talth nods, "Sure."

"In certain cases," she continued, "Elune guides priestesses she wants into a match of Her choice." Talth nods again, not comprehending the implication. Arranged marriages were fairly common.

Esenaa rubs her temples, she preferred subtlety but this wasn't getting through to the man. "I've been informed that you are to be my betrothed."

Talth makes a face, marriage? To a priestess? His mind went blank but the butterflies in his stomach had transformed into a raging swarm. "What? Really?" He managed, "Why me?" This time Esenaa shrugs.

"It is Her will, the High Priestess informed me this morning. As I'm sure you're aware, you may decline this offer." Overwhelmed, Talth leans back into the tree and runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Please come see me at the temple after you've had time to consider." She turned and walked away, Talth couldn't help but watch as she did.

Stunned for the rest of the day, he managed to finish up what he needed to, all the while wondering if he was good enough to be a husband. He doubted himself, he doubted Elune for picking him for the gorgeous priestess and he doubted she even wanted him. How could she? He was forgotten son of a long lost veteran. Unremarkable in most ways, but a hard working druid he assumed his days would be spent a bachelor. But, a husband of a Priestess of Elune?

Talth knew in his heart he would take Esenaa, but only if she would have him to. With his mind made up he made the trek to the temple in twilight. His heart beat like a drum the whole way, thinking to himself about how a short, unexpected conversation could change his world so completely. Before he knew it his feet had found their way to the temple entrance. He stood underneath the arch and saw Esenaa with her head down in a deep tranquil chant. He was entranced and watched her with a smile he didn't realize he had.

As if feeling his eyes bore through her, Esenaa turned towards him, standing tall and elegant in a flowing pale green dress. "Hi." she said.

"Hello." Replied Talth, who's nerve suddenly left him.

"I hope you've made your decision." Esenaa nearly curtsied.

"I have." Remarked Talth. Esenaa closed her eyes as he continued to talk, "I know you did not choose me, and I-" He paused, "I would very much like to be your betrothed, but..." Esenaa sighs audibly, as if defeated. "But I would have you choose me of your own volition," he continued without noticing the look of relief on her face, "I never thought I could be so lucky as to be chosen by the moon goddess Herself, but I cannot in good conscience be your husband if you would not have me yourself."

As he was about to continue he saw her rush from the spot she was rooted in and wrap her arms around Talth fiercely and tightly. Taken aback, Talth only momentarily did not return the hug. They were soon embraced and all Esenaa could say was "Thank you," quietly into his ear and she nuzzled her head in his chest.

Talth wasn't sure if she was accepting the offer, but he didn't care, he only wanted to hold her forever.


End file.
